Second Chance
by rineren
Summary: He was called Humanity's Strongest Soldier and yet, he couldn't even save the person he loved. However, after he was given a second chance, Levi finds him again. However, it was better if he didn't remember at all. Reincarnation AU.


**Shingeki no Kyojin**

_This is my first attempt at an Ereri story and this was suppose to be a oneshot, but it's now turned into a reincarnation AU. Well, I'll see how this goes. So, anyways, thanks for checking out my story. It really means a lot to me._

* * *

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 1 - Wait for Me**

He held him in his arms, pulling him closer with each passing second. His heart beat was fading away and his eyes were slowly starting to close despite his desperate plead. He couldn't move anymore. His body and his clothes were covered in the dark color of blood. He wanted to talk, but it was clear that he didn't even have the strength to do that.

"Heichou," He whispered, but Levi didn't let him speak. He quickly placed a finger over his lips, urging him to stay quiet and still. He didn't know how much longer he could keep his composure.

Seeing Eren, the shitty brat he grew to love, on the verge of death, pained and hurt him. He was losing the only person that he actually cared about. He was losing the person he would gladly give his life for. Worse yet, humanity was losing their only ray of hope.

"Please, Heichou," Eren coughed out blood which caused Levi to give him an angry scowl. He pulled Eren closer to him, not caring if his blood was rubbing off on him. He caressed his cheeks and pushed back his dark brown hair as he fought against his own tears.

"Just…leave m-me. Save…yourself…"

"Don't be an idiot." Levi answered harshly even though his body had flinched to Eren's words. It didn't matter what he said. Levi wasn't planning on leaving him. He couldn't just abandon the person he grew to love so much. Grabbing his hand, Levi unconsciously placed it over his check. He was growing so cold and Levi wondered if he could even feel his touch. "I'm not going to leave you. We're staying together till the end."

"Heichou…" Eren coughed again and Levi was going to bend down to kiss him when they realized that the titans had gotten a lot closer to them over the passing minutes.

Rivaille looked around before he cursed silently to himself. They were seriously trapped. If someone didn't come quickly, the titans would find some way to get up the tree and that was the only thing that was protecting them for the moment.

"Please…Heichou…Take my gear…leave. You…sh-should…be able…t-to…make….it…."

If he wasn't injured himself and if his 3d maneuver gear wasn't broken, he would probably be able to carry Eren easily. But in the current condition he was in, he just wouldn't be able to. He was also losing a lot of blood from the wound he had on the side of his gut. Then, too make things worse, they were completely surrounded by titans. It would take great strength to break through the wall of titans that surrounded them.

"How did this happen?" Levi suddenly asked himself with a smirk. The Scouting Legion had been sent on a mission to look for Bertholdt Fubar and Reiner Bruan, but somehow, they had been ambushed with more titans than usual. The enemy probably knew they were coming and probably used an army of titans to counter attack Erwin's plan. The point was that the entire Scouting Legion separated and the majority of the titans went after Eren.

"I'm called Humanity's Strongest Soldier and yet, I can't even save one of my comrades. I can't even save the person I love."

Seeing Eren struggling with his fight against dozens of titans, Levi got the impulse to help him out. Things were working out well at first. Eren turned into his titan form and it seemed like nothing could stop him. However, the titans just kept coming nonstop and it wasn't long before Eren ran out of strength. The titans took advantage of this situation to overwhelm him.

Levi tried to brush them off, but there were just too many of them. He couldn't kill and protect at the same time. Somehow, Levi managed to cut Eren out of his titan form and he managed to beat a few of them, but he had hurt himself in the process. His blades were dulled and his gear had completely busted. With the little strength he had left, Levi managed to lift themselves up to a tree.

"I'm…sorry, Heichou." Eren whispered again after a moment of silence. One of the titans roared under them, but Levi wasn't paying attention to that anymore. His eyes were focused on Eren and Eren only. Giving his hand a tight squeeze, Levi watched as Eren's beautiful eyes looked around the dark forest. "I couldn't do it…I couldn't exterminate them…I'm…I'm a failure…."

By this point, Levi could feel something hot running down his cheeks. He was growing desperate and the pain was starting to build up more and more inside his chest. He didn't know how much more he could handle Eren's sudden departure. "Don't say that, you fucking brat. You're not a failure in my eyes. You're the one that gave my life meaning. So stop saying that shit."

Eren gave him a shaky smile before tears started coming out of his eyes. He slowly lifted his hand and placed it over his cheek. "You…were…the most important…to me. I love you…Levi."

Without saying anything in return, Levi bent down to gently kiss Eren on the lips. He stayed there, in that same position until he could no longer feel Eren breathing. He looked at him before he finally broke out in millions of tears. He yelled from the top of his lungs as he held Eren's dead body in his hands.

He couldn't do anything to save him. He couldn't do anything even though he was consider Humanity's Strongest Soldier. Levi pressed his face against Eren's as he silently said his name over and over again.

With tears streaming down his cheeks, Levi tried to compose himself, but he couldn't. He couldn't put on his stern and serious looking face. He couldn't lock away his emotions like the way he usually did. Eren was dead. The only person that had managed to break his cold icy exterior was dead. He had died in his hands and the only thing he could do was watch as his lover passed on.

"Eren, wait for me…"


End file.
